I Swear The Entire World Is Out To Get Me
by Delilah Kyrsten
Summary: Layla Black, daughter of Jacob Black, and sister of the recently deceased Cameron Black is caught in her love. Love for someone who is good for her, or her forbidden love. She must choose before one is gone forever...
1. Mad at the entire fucking world

**A/N: Okay well this is really difficult to write about, because the event of a brother dying actually happened. He wasn't my real brother, but he was the one and only brother to a RP account I was forced to quit. He was like a brother to me, and I wanted to honor him, while getting out all my anger. Real emotions here people. Let me know what you think. **

Chapter 1: Mad at the entire fucking world

POV: Layla Black

I was mad as fuck at the entire world. What the hell was this, some sick, twisted hand of fate? _WHY THE FUCK DID IT HAVE TO GIVE HIM CANCER?_ He's the only family I really ever had –apart from my bestest friends, which at the moment were probably freaking out about me.

_Shit! Where the fuck am I? _I had crossed the treaty line four days ago, and ran south as far as my legs could carry me, and then some. I remembered seeing the signs for California, Arizona, New Mexico… then I stopped caring. Just like it seemed everyone else had stopped caring about what was going to happen to Cameron in his last few days.

_Well fuck. I have no fucking clue where the hell I am. Shit. *sigh* _

I finally felt another presence in my little mind ranting. Pictures cut into my vision: a picture of me and cam laughing, another of Jacob holding me close as I sobbed. _Oh great here it comes… _Jake, Alice, Jasper, Ness, Kacy… and well just about everyone I had ever talked to in my life, minus Riley.

_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD SETH! Dammit, why did you have to do that? _I knew he could feel the pain shooting through my chest, as the waterworks started again.

_**Layla, Jesus! I was just trying to tell you that we miss you. Why won't you come home? You know your father needs you. **_

And, just like always, Seth Clearwater was right. I sighed, and plopped to the ground under the large, shady tree. It was hot as hell out here, so I welcomed the cool breeze as it ruffled my jet black fur.

_Seth, ugh… You know I can't come back. It's gonna hurt too much. _Yep, that was my elaborate plan. Run away from anything, and everything that reminded me of my dead brother; including my… -gulp- imprint. And then I knew I had given Seth perfect bait.

_**Layla Black, you march your cute ass home and come see Riley. He's dying here without you. And that's pretty fucking hard to do when you're a vampire. **_He snickered when he talked about my ass. Well that was just peachy.

One of my most hated parts of sharing pack-mind was the seeing each other naked. And all the guys' imprints naked and thinking about it…YOW! That made me shudder.

_Seth, shut the fuck up about my ass. Go home to your sister and your mother. They need you more than I do. Leah's got to be about to hang herself. _

Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister, had fallen in love with my brother. No, she didn't imprint, but she sure as hell was head over heels for him. And of course, my brother is… I mean, my brother was in love with her too. He just knew that he didn't have much time left with anyone, let alone her. But no! Leah had to go and make him admit his feelings for her. That stupid little…. Seth growled at me. _Sorry, force of habit._ He had made her heart soar like a freaking eagle. Then two days – two fucking days!- before Christmas, he died.

I had saved up all my money to buy him that new Xbox 360 or whatever that shit was called. He couldn't stop talking about it before. It just killed me –pardon the irony- that he died before I could give it to him, or even say goodbye. I loved him. He was my heart and soul. One of the two most important men in my life had disappeared forever. And I, being the selfish little bitch that I am, ran away from the other.

_**Lay, he just wants you back home and safe. He's been worried si—**_

I cut him off,_ Seth if he wants me home so badly… _I sighed and put my tail between my legs in defeat

_If he wants me home so badly…Tell him I'll be there in two days. _

I could see the happy dance Seth did when I said it. I wanted to smack that stupid grin off his pretty little face. I was SUCH a wimpy little girl. I couldn't even stay away from my imprint for a fucking week. That did it…here came the waterworks. _Shit. Okay Mr. I'm-going-to-tell-everyone-in-La-freaking-Push-that-she's-coming-back, run off and spread the joyous news. Layla Black, is coming back. _Okay even I had to laugh at my own stupidity. That was such a lame rhyme. But whatever, Seth finally left me alone.

I actually laughed. That was the first time since I last saw Cam. I felt horrible for it. Well fuck.


	2. Messenger Pony AKA Seth Clearwater

SETH'S POV:

"Okay Mr. I'm-going-to-tell-everyone-in-La-freaking-Push-that-she's-coming-back, run off and spread the joyous news. Layla Black is coming back." She laughed in spite of herself, and the sounds were like perfect little bells ringing into my ears melodiously. I knew she felt horrible about it, and so I in turn felt like shit because she was unhappy.

Her little pun about my giddy-ness sparked the bright light bulb in my head to turn on. I sprinted into the tiny living room, and practically screamed: "SHE'S COMING HOME!" Everyone's heads whipped around to look at me. Leah and my mom where squished onto the tiny loveseat, while Charlie was lounging in the recliner. (Mom and Charlie started dating a little while after my father…passed away. But it was okay, because I liked Charlie a lot. He respected my mom and I wasn't gonna screw this up for her.) I was seriously surprised someone didn't get whiplash. I huffed, "You idiots. .." I squealed like a little school girl. As I felt the heat rising to my cheeks I darted out of the room, and ran to Jake's house.

As I ran to Jakes, I tried to control my excitement. I felt empty without Cameron, but without Layla, things were unbearable. It was like a house without paint, a bloodsucker without fangs. I missed my pissy, angry, moody best friend, her bad habits and ridiculously long hair and all.

I flung the door open, running to the tiny kitchen in Jakes house. Nessie stood, leaning against the counter, her regular beauty stripped and replaced with worry and angst.  
"Layla's coming back! Nessie Nessie! Our Layla's coming!"  
"Seth are you ser-"  
"SHE IS`?" Jake came in the room and picked Nessie up, holding her up in the air. She wrapped her short, skinny legs around his waist, holding his head in her arms. Little, shiny tears traced down her face, glimmering against her unnatural skin.  
"O-o-oh Jake. I'm so relieved."  
"What's with all the ruckus?"  
Riley walked in to the room, and Nessie grinned at him.  
"Layla's coming back."  
"Really! Oh my god. Oh my..."  
"I know!"  
Over Nessie's shoulder, Jake rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand Layla's idiotic bloodsucker boyfriend almost as much as I couldn't. And honestly, I have nothing against vampires. But seeing the boy, his short, pale blonde hair and golden eyes...  
My heart ached.

I tore my eyes from all of his sparkly perfection. I had to get to Sam's place. It wasn't too far, but I was in such a rush I nearly forgot to take off my shoes as I leapt into the air as a boy, landing as a shaggy wolf. _"Well there went those pants. Oh well, she's worth it."_ I thought to myself. I pranced like a little pony all the way to Sam & Emily's humble home. It was small, but cozy. Except times like these where Sam decides to call every wolf in the pack to his house for the good news. Emily talked him into moving the meeting outside. She wasn't one to be messed with but we all loved her a lot. Sam was the Alpha, so Emily was sort of the pack mother. It was great, especially when she cooked for us.

I heaped another helping of pizza rolls onto my plate and strutted outside. Sam shot me a look that said it was my time to shine. I strode to the middle of the circle grinning from ear to ear. I glanced at Jake, who was wearing the same smile. He nodded, and I burst out the news. "LAYLA'S COMING HOME!" Every single head shot to look me in the eyes, save for Sam and Jake. Okay really, did everyone think she was leaving forever? What was with them? "Yes, I'm dead serious. She'll be home in two days tops."

Everyone started gossiping like old women! Where was she? Why'd she leave? How was it affecting Jake? Why the hell was Seth so flipping overjoyed? Did you see him prancing around like a little pony? She's got him wrapped around her little finger for sure. Poor kid doesn't know what he's up against.

Okay I had to laugh at some of those. It was true, even if I didn't want to admit it. Layla had me in the palm of her hand. Her wish was my command and everyone knew it except for her. I chuckled again as Sam slapped me on the back, as he went inside to help Emily with the housework.

Getting bored of the gossip, I stole a pair of cut off's that were about my size, and transformed back into my human form. No one bothered to notice, not even my sister, who looked awkward and uncomfortable. Next to Layla, she was taking the news the worst, crying herself to sleep and refusing to eat anything.  
No.  
I won't think of Cameron.  
Whenever I do, I get pulled into this big nothing, drowning in white.  
I walked off to the beach, which, for anyone who didn't have our amount of body heat, would have been dangerous. The cool sand was like a soothing lotion against my hot, cracked feet that stung from the cuts I received when I tried to chase after Layla.  
Layla.  
Layla.  
I closed my eyes, and thought of the girl.  
Her tiny frame.  
Her silky, satin soft, shiny hair.  
Her slightly crooked smile.  
The soft curve of her shoulder, trailing from her lovely neck...  
The same neck that her idiot boyfriend was always touching.  
Riley.  
The name might as well have brought venom to my mouth.  
"I'll kill that bastard."  
"What bastard?"  
And, as if god himself had planned it, there stood Riley, smirking.  
"We both know who Layla belongs to. She's mine. Why do you think she's coming back?" he scoffed.  
And as I lunged at him, transforming in mid air, I had not a single regret.


	3. Jealous Much?

**Author's note: Okay guys so we've been working very hard to get this chapter right. We hope you like it! Let us know; review it :) Okay, enjoy!**

POV: Layla Black

On the second and final day of running nonstop, I've reached the Washington/Oregon borderline. I pass through the forests on the outskirts of Salem, with only a single thought in my mind.  
Riley.  
I miss him, his sickly sweet scent, his cool, smooth hands on my shoulders. The way that he tangles them into my hair. Hell, I even miss his fangs, hard and dangerous, making kissing all the more suspenseful.  
My nails claw into the dirt, soft and sticky, and suddenly, I feel a strong rage of anger and emotion pouring.  
Who is it?  
Who's fighting?  
Seth.  
Seth?  
I try to call out to his mind, but he ignores me.  
I'm confused. We only fight vampires. And we don't even do that anymore, not since Jake and Nessie got together.  
Seth's emotions sting.  
Angst.  
Anger.  
And the one that burns the most.  
Jealously.  
He wears his envy like a cloak. It's so strong; I can't even tell who he's fighting. My worry increases_. I have to get back to help Seth. Whatever bastard is messing with my Seth...  
'My' Seth? _My inner mind taunts.  
And as suddenly as the fight started, it ended. I sense his injuries, they're deep. They'll scar.  
Whatever evil disgusting bloodsucker did this, I swear to fucking god, I'll kill him.  
I'm so close, so close. My blood pounds in my ears, setting a steady drumbeat, telling me what I need to do.  
Go.  
Go.  
Go.

It's dusk when I finally reach La Push. Even though my legs ache, I sprint the last mile to my home, sensing that my pack knows I'm here. They all crowd around our tiny red house, making it look even smaller with their huge, bulking masses looming.  
I quickly morph back into my human form, and sprint in, changing into my clothes. Nessie and Jake wait for me outside of my room. I open the door, and practically fall into their arms, feeling safe and warm.  
I never thought I would miss them so much.  
After a few moments, I look at Jake, square in the eye.  
"I'm going to see Seth. Which bastard bloodsucker did that to him?"  
He didn't answer, and Nessie looked down. I ran out the door, ignoring the howls of my pack. Only one thing on my mind.  
Seth.

I didn't even notice the burning sensation in my legs. I was too focused on my Seth. I slowed, but did not stop, when I realized I had no fucking idea where he was. I went with my first guess, and sprinted to his house.  
I saw Leah and Sue huddled together at the table. I burst through the door, almost ripping it off the groaning hinges. They darted up, and shook their heads. "He's not here Lays. I think he's at first beach. Please talk some sense into that kid!" Leah begged. She looked like a wreck. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying; crying over brothers -hers and mine.  
I really felt for the girl, I truly did, but the only thing I could focus on was finding Seth. I shot through the door, sneaking a peak at Sue. She was almost as bad as Leah as she stood, wobbling from her chair and started pacing the tiled floor.

I was only 20 feet out of their tiny house when I caught his scent. It smelled so good; like cinnamon and something else that I just couldn't put words to. He smelled like home, like love, like…Seth. _WHAT? Did I just say that Seth smells like love? I need some serious counseling. What would Riley think about that?  
_  
I didn't have time to think about Riley. I had to find Seth, and right now I was on his trail. It led me all the way to first beach, stopping when I hit the ocean. _Well, fuck! Is he trying to drown himself?_ I frantically searched the water, but couldn't see anything.

Standing tall on the sand in only my bargain bra and cotton panties set from Wal-Mart, I took a deep breath, and was about to dive into the dark blue satin of the ocean, but something caught my nose. A familiar sweet burning, like hot melted sugar being poured down my nose.  
Riley.  
He came up behind me, wrapping his long, lean arms around my bare stomach. His scent made me lose that faint whiff that I had of Seth. Struggling to get free, I pulled and pushed, but his arms wouldn't give  
"I missed you." He murmured. His voice was off. Something was wrong.  
"Me too but can we skip the lovey dovey reunion? Seth had a fight with some vamp and he's hurt. I'm worried. I've got to find him. Help me?" He didn't answer, but his arms tightened.  
"Why worry about him? You've got me, don't you?" He asked, annoyed.  
"What the hell are you talking about? This isn't the time to get jealous."  
"What," he purred in my ear "If I told you that I 'got rid of the problem that was between us?" He asked  
"Problem? What problem?"  
"This one." said a weak, pained voice.  
Seth.  
He lay against a pile of seaweed, half succumbed by the ocean. His usually chocolate colored skin was bloody and scraped his eyes swollen and purple. His chest had a large, round gash, gushing blood and god knows what else. His breath was shallow and faint, his eyes lost of all their usual excitement.  
"Oh my god, Seth!" tears started to stream down my face. "Who did this? I'll kill him I swear. Oh Seth!" I blubbered.  
Seth scoffed.  
"Who did this to me? The guilty would be that leech wrapped around you."  
My heart stopped.  
Riley's cool, soft lips touched my ear, lightly nipping the tip.  
"I love you. And I will destroy anyone who get's in my way." He whispered.  
And what little clothes I had had on, burst off as I transformed, turning around to fight my new enemy. Wolf-tears streamed down my face.  
Riley was going to die now.


	4. Romeo & Juliet

**Authors Note: We just want to thank you all so much for reading our work! Especially those who always come back to read the updated chapters! We really hope that you enjoy this work; because we loved writing it and put in TONS of work and thought to keep you interested.**

POV: Seth

Even while in pain and practically dying, I still had enough energy to admire Layla practically buck naked. Her skin looked soft and warm. I wanted to curl up against it, lay against her, pulling her down with me, breathing her sweet, smoky scent...  
This was not the time for me to be having fantasizing about my best friend! I'm dying here, on the beach, as Layla is clutched in Riley's arms.  
"Who did this to me? The guilty would be that leech wrapped around you." I know that was gonna hurt her. But I was DYING for god's sake! I might as well die believing that the girl that I loved didn't love a vampire, right?  
That's right.  
I love Layla.  
I wonder when that happened.  
I wonder if there was even a time that I didn't.  
Damn it! I'm gonna die without stealing a kiss from her, aren't I?  
'Yeah, ya are.' the cheeky voice of reason informs me.  
'I know...'  
I hear a two delicate rips of cloth, and I don't even need to turn around to see what happened. Layla transformed.  
Even in death, seeing that beautiful girl's wolf body was wondrous.  
Even though it was against restriction she kept her hair long, so it trailed off everywhere, shiny ebony locks caressing the sandy beach ground. Her lithe, small body was compact and strong, strong enough to get the job done.  
'Look at yourself Seth. Instead of saving Layla, she ends up saving you. Like always huh?' There the voice of reason goes.  
Layla positions herself at Riley, who looks horrified.  
"I won't fight you Layla. But I won't die by your hand. Come out of that state right now. I'll show you the truth."  
Layla howls and lunges at Riley.  
Suddenly, a huge bulk of russet fur leaps through the air, tackling Layla down. Jake, followed by Sam and the rest of the pack minus Leah arrive. Nessie catches up, a blanket, a pair of skinny jeans and a sleek sweater, Alice's choice for sure, clutched to her chest.  
"Layla, hold back now. You have no right to kill this vampire." Jake's voice is full of authority. She bares her teeth, attempting to break free. Jake morphed back, quickly pulling a pair of shorts on, and pins Layla onto the ground.  
"Morph. Now."  
Even the strong willed Layla couldn't not follow a direct order from an Alpha. Her lovely, small body resurfaces, and Nessie covers it with the blanket. She ignores the clothes, wrapping the blanket around her body like a towel, and sprints over to me. She holds my head and sobs.

I struggle to keep my eyes open; my breath becomes ragged and hurts my lungs. I would have given up and succumbed to the darkness threatening to take me, if it weren't for this goddess silently weeping over me.  
Her long raven locks fell in a curtain, framing her perfect face. Her tears slid down her cheeks, and fell gently onto my own. I gather all of my strength and gingerly wipe away her tears. "L-Layla…" I breathe heavily, "don't…shh…don't cry." I glared at that damn bloodsucker eyeing my Layla. She laughs softly, but her true emotions could be read all over her face and in her eyes. I saw the pain, the sadness, her fear of losing one of us, and something else…something, dim. Like she knew that she would lose another loved one.  
I just couldn't do it. I wanted nothing more than to leap up and rip him to shreds. One: I obviously didn't even have enough strength to move, let alone fight. Two: Layla had already experienced enough grief and lose for anyone her age. Three: She still loved him. I could see it plainly, even if she didn't know it.

The realization of familiarity struck me. Well if this wasn't a Romeo & Juliet moment, I don't know what was. Layla, starring as the role of the gorgeous, fragile girl, Juliet Capulet. Riley, playing the part of Paris. And, of course, the boy destined to forever screwing things up, Seth as the young Romeo Montague. Desperately in love with his Juliet, who was torn between whom she was told to love, but was clearly not right for her, and her true love.

All I could hope for was that our story wouldn't end as Romeo and Juliet's did.


	5. Kiss of Death, Kiss of Life

POV: Layla

"Layla, take Seth to our house. Don't let Leah or Sue in. They can't handle anymore. There's a wolf healing enhancing drink in the top cupboard. Feed small sips to him. Go." Jake ordered.  
Carefully, I picked up Seth's tattered body, holding him safe in my arms, and sprinted off to the house. Seth sat there quietly, beaten broken, like a tattered rag doll.  
Damn. I'm crying again.  
A cool, soft, cinnamon scented hand touched my face, caressing my cheek, wiping my tears off.  
"D-d-don't cry Layla. You'll fuck up that pretty face of yours." Seth rasped, touching each tear with his pinky finger, getting every single one of them as soon as they escaped.  
"You idiot. You dumb ass. Shut up." I said, choking back everything. Even in his almost dead state, he had time to mess with me.  
"Save your strength. Concentrate on healing."  
"P-p-pretty Layla. Y-y-you smell so sweet. I can die happy now," he whispered as we reached the house.  
"You die now and I will never forgive you. EVER." I growl, totally serious. I lay him softly on the largest piece of furniture we have, the couch in our living room. I run into the kitchen, grab the first aid kit and the medicinal drink that Jake told me to feed him.  
First, I try to disinfect all of his worst wounds, ignoring his childish squirms. Next, I wrap him up in gauze and Pokémon band-aids. Finally, I try to feed him the medicine.  
"L-l-Layla. I can't swallow. Please don't make me drink it." Seth whines. I sigh, knowing there's only one choice. I don't even think about it for more than a second. I take a big sip, grimacing at the bitter taste, and slap my lips against his.  
Seth, in shock, opened his mouth, trying to speak. Perfect. I start to leak the medicine from my mouth to his, holding the back of his neck up to support him. The light colored substance trickles down his throat as he takes weak gulps. After I finish one drought with my mouth, I take another big sip, and before he can argue, repeat the process until the bottle's empty.  
"There. See? Not so bad."  
"N-n-n-not so bad. Y-yeah." Even though he stuttered more, his voice was above a whisper. His black eye faded purple, and the gash in his stomach started to close up.

I sigh in relief. "Damn, this stuff works super fast!" I giggle, which makes him smile. He has the cutest dimples, and when he smiles like that his eyes light up with pure joy. I flop down on the tiny blue couch next to him. He's so warm! I flip on the television, and start scrolling through channels. I absent mindedly snuggled myself up to Seth, who put his arm around me protectively.

I knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. I nestled my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his cinnamon scent, trailing my lips lightly over his smooth skin. I stop at each quickly healing bruise and gently place a kiss on each one. I wrap my arms delicately around his broad torso, admiring his well defined muscles. He pulls me closer and whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine, "L-Layla…I'm so…so sor-." I cut him off, placing my finger on his lips. He placed a small kiss on the tip of it.

"Seth, please don't say that you're sorry. I don't know what you were thinking, but it was totally out of line for Riley to do that to you. I can't be mad at you." And with that, he pulled me into his lap and pressed his lips to mine.

At first I was frozen, stiff as a statue, but relaxed and moved my lips in rhythm with his plump soft ones. He deepened the kiss, knotting his fingers through my hair. I readjusted myself, so that I straddled him, with one leg on either side of him. I locked my arms around his neck, and darted my tongue out, licking his bottom lip slightly. He moaned softly, and opened his mouth, spell-bound to my touches. We pressed our lips together synchronized to the other. He tasted even better than he smelled; like cinnamon and chocolate. I pulled away slowly, laying kisses along his jaw. I kissed his cheek ultra-lightly, gently touching my lips to his warm skin leading to his ear. I kissed it, and moved my lips to the sensitive spot just behind his ear lobe. He moaned again, and squirmed.

"What is it? I thought you liked this?" I started to think the worst. _What did I do wrong? I haven't done anything like this before. Has Seth? _He chuckled and grabbed my hand, trailing it down to his throbbing erection.

"Oh!" I gasped, my eyes wide, secretly relieved that I wasn't the only one turned on. The pride from being able to do that to Seth was overwhelming, and I dove in for another kiss, nibbling on his lip.

I could have spent all night making out with Seth –and trust me; I would have- if it weren't for a frantic Sue about to bust my door down.


	6. Hickeys

**Authors note: Hey guys, so we'd just like to say thank you. We really appreciate that you want to read this fic. We also want to know what you all think, or have questions about, so please review! Thanks**

POV: Seth

_Oh my fucking god! Is this seriously happening? Am I really making out with Layla? Oh shit… now I've done it. _I squirmed under her feather-light touches, they were killing me.

"What is it? I thought you liked this?" I could tell her mind was jumping to conclusions. I chuckled at her innocence. She was so damn cute, I had to spare her. I took her palm lightly in mine, and gingerly placed in on the raging beast in my shorts. I closed my eyes, and let out a hushed moan. _Damn it! If I keep this up she'll never even __**talk**__ to me again. Let alone do anything remotely close to this._

Her eyes were wide, and I silently cursed myself. Then I saw something flash through her eyes. Pride, hope, happiness. Not a single fleck of regret. She tilted her head down to mine, and pressed our lips together, taking mine and nipping the bottom of it; sending chills down my spine.

We would have carried on like this –and more- if Layla hadn't rolled off of me, and gotten the door. I was too busy controlling myself to smell her. I groaned, "Oh great…" _mom. _

_What the heck is she doing here? _It clicked. _Oh yeah, I was nearly killed about an hour ago by Layla's… boyfriend? Well, was he still? Or was I? _

I didn't have time to think about it. My mom rushed past Layla, and practically dove onto me. Her arms clasped around me, her face red and streaked with tears. I pulled her into one of my bear hugs, until she gasped, "Seth…can't….breathe!" I laughed, and set her back down.

I looked at my mom, realizing that she hasn't looked better in so long. Even with a mess of a daughter and a son who steals girls from their boyfriends (oh I really hope I did) she looked healthy. Her hair, though starting to give in to the temptation of grays, still had luster and shine. Her worry wrinkles were fading, being replaced by laugh lines. Was it Charlie that did this? I wasn't sure.

But seeing her like this made my heart swell up just a little.

But only a little. I love Mom, I really do, but right now, I wish she would march her tiny little self out of Jake's house and go far, far away. Damn, I wanted to continue what Layla started.  
_**No! Don't think of it. You'll get hard again**_, the (for once helpful) voice of reason warned.  
"H-h-Hi mom. How are ya?" I asked, a little nervous. _Could she tell that we had been doing something?_ I noticed a lovely, huge, puckered looking hickey on the base of her neck. Practically horrified, I connected my mind with hers.  
"Go put on a turtle neck or something. There's a huge hickey on your neck!"  
"I wouldn't be the one talking, considering that I'm not covered in hickeys in front of my parents."  
_Shit! Hickeys? Really?  
"On the bright side, they ARE Layla's"_ the back-to-annoying voice of reason added.  
"Seth honey, are these marks what I think they are?" my mom asked, touching the swollen skin on my cheek.  
"Oh my...I intruded, didn't I? Oh Layla, do take care of my idiot son. He's not as well versed on what makes a girl happy as you might be. Well, I have to...um...do something that's not here! Oh, and Seth," my mom said, a dangerously serious expression on her face, "Don't you dare not use protection. Or I'll make sure you can't do anything ever again." And with that, my mom marched out the door, only to have Jake walk in. Layla suddenly became self conscious, scooting away from me. I smirked. Nice to see her react like a regular girl for once.  
"Layla, Seth, we have to talk," Jake sighed, sitting down on couch beside me. Layla moved to sit on the ground next to her father.  
"All right. We all know what happened today. Riley provoked Seth, leading into a fight which left Seth injured," Jake started, playing with Layla's long hair.  
"Now that both Seth and Riley have made their decisions clearly set on you Layla, you can't interfere anymore. You may not hurt either party, fight with either party, or kill either party. It is part of the sacred rules of our tribe that when two men both want one of our warriors, one of our shape-shifters, that they will both fight amongst themselves in a civil manor, to the end, with no help."  
"T-t-To the end?" Layla asked, starting to shake.  
"To the death." Jake answered flatly.  
Layla looked over to me, as if expecting me to back out. When she met my eyes, she saw what was really there.  
A grim set face of determination.  
I was going to kill Riley. I was going to do anything to make Layla mine.


	7. No Sleep Tonight

Fight?  
To the death?  
Riley and Seth?  
OVER ME!  
Since when has my life made no sense at all?  
"Dad, you can't do that! They'll both kill each other trying to win." Seth had fallen asleep, and had been carried to my room. Dad and I were in the living room, arguing. Nessie stayed the night at the Cullen's. Jake didn't want her getting caught up in this.  
"Then so be it. They will both die warriors. Listen Layla, I know this may seem vulgar as hell, but it's the only fair way to do this. Also, you should know,"  
"What now!"  
"You didn't imprint on Riley."  
"What? Of course I did. I hate all vampires. Other than Riley. How do you explain that?"  
"Layla, you know as well as I do that imprinting is the cycle that wolves go through to find the most compatible person to mate with and continue the race. As a female wolf, you can't have children. Your body is frozen in the time stream, and will stay so until you can perfectly control your power. And by the time you do, you may not want. Look at Nessie and me. I haven't aged from my 16 year old body a day since I turned."  
"I-i-if it's not imprinting, then what is it?" I sputtered, confused. How could I just fall for a vampire? How?  
"Infatuation. Love. Admiration. Maybe a combination of the three. Either way, it's not the same as what I feel for Nessie or what Sam feels for Emily. Do you understand?" I nodded dumbly. Jake leaned over and planted a kiss on my forehead.  
"All right honey. It's been a long, long day. You're still exhausted from getting back home. The second he reminded me of the two nights running nonstop, I felt weak and tired. After finishing our good-nights, I headed to the shower. The hot water relaxed my throbbing head, setting a quieter, more even rhythm to my beating chest. I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself, and opened the door. I headed for my room, walking in totally carefree, finding Seth's lean, long body sprawled across it. Feeling suddenly shy, I pulled one of Jakes t-shirts on. Him being big and me being tiny, the shirt was close to the ends of my hair, tickling my knees. I scooted next to Seth on my small bed, wrapping my arm around him, snuggling closer. I fit my head under his chin. A perfect fit.  
No surprise there.  
I stretched my toes as far as they could go, marveling that they didn't even reach his knees.  
When did Seth get so big?  
Was he always so handsome?  
What's this tight feeling in my chest?  
"What smells so good?" Seth murmured, pulling me into his bare chest.  
"Smells like apricot...and vanilla. Mmmmm..." He slipped his hands under my arms, bringing my neck to his mouth. I gasped softly as he brought his lips to my neck, softly licking the inside of my throat.  
"Mm-ah S-eth, you should r-r-est..." I tried to say, being oh so distracted by his soft warm hands roaming. I tingled all over, every place his hand touched lighting ablaze. I took his face into my hands, and pressed my mouth urgently to his lips, looking for a release. I took no time to open my mouth, teasing his bottom lip with my teeth, letting my tongue roam across his teeth. He let out a moan from deep in the back of his throat, pulling me so close, that in any other occasion, it would have been too much so.  
But right now, I couldn't get close enough.  
I remembered his favorite spot from kissing him before. I broke our kiss to bring my mouth to his ear, softly biting his lobe and prodding the sensitive spot behind his ear with my tongue.  
"A-a-ah Layla. No...We gotta stop..."  
"Why? I knew it. I'm no good at this..." I felt like crying. What kind of girl can't do THIS right? How lame...  
"N-n-n-o. That's not it. Anymore, and I won't be able to control myself."  
"Control? It's not like you're a vamp who's gonna kill me."  
"God Layla, why are you always so empty-headed? Do you not see me as a guy at all?"  
"Wha-?"  
He took my hand roughly and brought it down to his inner thigh, his erection practically throbbing in my hand.  
"Get it now?"  
"Nope."  
"Huh? Earth to Layla! I'm har-"  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
I brought my lips back to his, kissing him with a new urgency, a new need.

POV: Seth

_Is she insane? Not that I mind this at all, but Jake was in the room next to us, a fact that I was painfully aware of. _

She didn't move her hand, tracing tiny, slow circles on my thigh. I moaned softly into her mouth. I had one hand on the small of her back, the other toying with her lovely hair. I couldn't take this any longer. I flipped us both over, so she was lying on top of me, the long shirt riding up to her thighs. I grasped her hips, tiny but magnificent.

Her hands flew to my ribs, splaying her hot fingers over them, racking her nails down my chest. "Mmmmm" she moaned, grinding against my raging hard-on. I bucked my hips involuntarily.

_Well, we obviously aren't just going to kiss tonight. And it looks like there's not a whole lot of sleep planned either. Shit! Oooooo...oh god...soo good! _

I realized I said that out loud too. She giggled gently in my ear, "You're amazing Seth. I hope you know that." And like magic, she trailed her nails down my chest, to my abs, to the top of my shorts, tugging at them gently. I hopped off the bed, wrapping her legs around me, and ripped my shorts off.

I pinned her against the wall opposite of her bed, kissing her passionately. "Fuck...Lays...we can't do this here!" I said between kisses. She whimpered but nodded intently. I let her go and she grabbed my shorts, shoving them at me.

_Well shit, I just ruined my chances at being with my dream girl. _Then she did something I would never have expected. She pulled on a pair of lavender short-shorts, and pink flip-flops. I threw my shorts on, and followed her down the stairs. "_Hell Seth you'd follow her anywhere,"_ said the voice of reason.

She grabbed the large blanket out of the hall closet. The red blanket was usually used for picnics, and family/pack gatherings. Tonight it would have a different use. We ran out the door silently, racing each other to the beach.

I reached for her hand, holding it in my own. "Hey Layla?" I said nervously.

"Yeah Seth? What is it?" She looked at me curiously.

"I..." taking a deep breath, _alright Seth confession time, _"I love you."


	8. Authors Note: Forgive my stupidity!

Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry. I was on vacation** and I forgot to post that I wouldn't be able to update for a while. But I'm back now so we're working furiously to get you new updates, and continue this little universe right along. Thanks for reading!

**For those of you wondering, I was on vacation in Tennessee, in the mountains. I also went to Cherokee, North Carolina and visited the Cherokee Indian reservation. It was amazing to see everything; it's much different than what you'd expect. But I also went to see a play called "Unto These Hills" which was spectacular. One of the characters in it, John Ross, was played by a very gorgeous man named Jason Kobielus. I recommend looking him up, as he is now the look-a-like for Seth.


	9. Kisses, Pancakes, & Chocolate Chips

**A/N: Sorry about the wait for updates. More info in the actual authors note. Slight lemon. Don't like it? Skip to the asterics. Thanks! R&R :)**

Love?  
Did he just say love?  
As in roses and hearts and gushy confessions?  
My chest tightened. I clenched the edges of the blanket.  
This feeling?  
What is it?  
"Its love you idiot" the little annoying voice in my head answered  
I didn't answer him as we sprinted down to the beach shore. As soon as we reached our destination, I threw the bright red blanket onto the sandy land. I wrapped my arms around Seth's lean, long waist and dragged him down to the soft blanket. Removing my arms and replacing them with my right leg, I tugged his head close to my mouth, my ear on his lip.  
"You idiot. I love you too." I could feel the corner of his mouth rise as he smiled. Seth brought his face to my neck, but no longer were his kisses soft and romantic. They were urgent, needy. I felt his hunger translate against my skin as his hands snaked up under my shirt, pulling it off in one fluid motion. Quickly, much quicker that I thought possible, a click was heard, and off came my bargain bra from my beloved Wal-Mart.  
"A-ah Seth, don-" but it might as well been as if I hadn't spoken. His soft, slightly chapped lips kissed my collarbone, his hands holding my small breasts firmly as his mouth felt down. He removed his hands from the tops of my breasts, letting his mouth wander around them. Now that we were far away from everyone and everything, at a place no one could hear us, I let out my moan loudly. I could feel his mouth twist into a smirk.  
"Well then, I assume that I'm doing it right then."  
"S-shut up."  
"Why? Because you would rather me do this?" He asked, as let the tip of his tongue touch my nipple.  
"A-ah..."  
"Guess I was right then." He chuckled as he took it into his mouth, softly sucking for a moment before I pulled him back to my mouth, darting my tongue to meet his.  
"Hey." I whispered between kisses.  
"What could you possibly want to say at a time like this?" Seth asked, exasperated.  
"I think I'm gonna tease you now..." I smiled as I slipped my hand down, touching his thigh.  
"L-Layla..."  
I covered his mouth with my own as I massaged his inner thigh, slowly working my way up. He gasped quietly as I touched his erection, moaning quietly into my mouth. I smiled.  
"Looks like I know what I'm doing too..."  
I wrapped my hand around his erection and moved my hand up and down, increasing speed as Seth's moans grew louder.  
"L-Layla. Lets..."  
"Yeah."

_Ugh. What the hell?_ I said, as I tried to sit up, and keep down whatever little food I had in my stomach. I looked at the arm around my waist, and focused on the soft, rhythmic breathing next to me. That opened the flood gates. _Seth. Beach. Sex. Oh shit! Did we? Why the fuck can't I remember anything? _I tossed, and turned, finally settling into the crook in his warm neck. I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with his scent.

His fingers twitched around my hip, and I snuggled closer to him. He looked so peaceful, and innocent like this. No traces of the hunger from last night left in this beautiful face. _Beautiful. _I've never thought a boy could be beautiful until Seth. He could be so many different things. So innocent, and serene like he was now, or he could be so sexy, and driven like last night.

My stomach growled, and I glanced at the clock on my desk. _**2:00 PM**_. _Holy shit! I've never slept this late. Jake's gonna freak!_ I jumped out of bed, startling Seth out of his dream. "What the hell happened last night?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. He blinked, slightly confused at first, then sighed.

"Well, good morning to you too." He stood up, revealing his perfect body, clad in a pair of cut-off sweats. "Last night," he frowned and sighed, "Lays, I tried so hard for you. I tried to be as gentle as I could, but I couldn't do anything. I felt so helpless. I'm so sorry." I shushed him, and padded my way over to his lap.

"Seth, I don't know what you're talking about! I don't remember anything. Okay, well I remember the foreplay, but nothing after that. What the hell happened to me? I hurt like…God! I haven't hurt this much since I phased for the first time." I wanted to take it back as soon as it passed through my lips. Seth turned his head away, hiding his face. I pulled it gently back to my own. "Seth, baby, I'm so sorry that I hurt you like this. I wanted it too, but I want to know what happened. I'll make us something to eat, and you can explain. I think Dad's at work already. Let's go." I tugged at his hand, pulling him off the bed, and dragged him down the stairs, rubbing my eyes.

I raided the fridge, and the pantry. "Any requests?" I asked jokingly. He sat down at the tiny table, making it look my old Barbie table I played with when I was 5. He chuckled, and said, "Chocolate chip pancakes?" I nodded and grabbed the mix, and the chocolate chips. I started mixing, and stared at Seth. _My Seth. _

"So…Um…what happened last night? Try not to sugar-coat it." I bit my lip; I hated making him nervous like this. He was like a caged tiger; you never knew what he would do next. I watched him chug his orange juice, and pull his fingers through his hair sighing.

"Okay so I…We tried, and I thought everything was going fine. Then you screamed in pain. I stepped back; I knew what was going to happen. You were shaking so much, I was scared to death." I raised my eyebrow, _Seth? Scared? _He nodded, "I hate hurting you Lays." He cleared his throat," Anyways, I watched you phase, and you ran away. I couldn't do anything except stare at where you disappeared into the woods. I called Jake, and he ran after you. I had to tell him everything though," he blushed lightly, "not that he was opposed to you dumping riley. But still, it was awkward to say the least."

I flipped the pancakes again for good measure, and put them on two plates. Six huge chocolate chip pancakes for Seth, and three for me. I sat down next to him, placing the plate in front of him, kissing his cheek. _So that explains Jake's mysterious disappearance today._


	10. SelfDoubt

**Disclaimer – I obviously do not own Twilight. But I do own Layla, as she is a figment of my imagination =] **

**A/N: WOW! You all are so amazing, and very fast readers sheesh! We'd like to thank these people for adding our story to their alerts/favorite stories: Shay Silverdawn, MySilentEmoSide, & Roxie I Do Byte. Thanks everyone! R&R!**

POV: Layla

_Oh my god! I knew the boys could eat but damn! _I made yet another call to the pizza shop down the road. I might as well have a frequent flyer card for that place. That makes the third order in two hours. Someone's going to get suspicious. _Or they would if the delivery boy was Brady!_ I laughed to myself, and joined Emily, and the other wolf-girls in their corner. I liked being with the boys, but I needed girl time too.

I fought with the sinking feeling in my gut. I knew exactly what it was; sadness. I would never be imprinted on like these girls that were so happily in love with their men. I love Seth, but there might come a day, when he imprints on another girl, and I would willingly let him go, if that's what he wanted. I knew I would, and even without telling him, he knew also.

"Layla? Laaaayla?" It was Claire. She had grown up over time, she was 10 now, and turning into a beautiful girl, with Quil attached to her at the hip. Her auburn hair pushed over her shoulder, reminding me slightly of Renesmee, sitting quietly in the corner holding her knees to her chest.

"Yeah Claire-bear?" my head darted to look in her direction, but my eyes focused on Nessie. Claire tugged at my sleeve, and pulled me outside to her swing-set. She climbed up to her swing, and kicked her legs. _Just like Ness; never saying anything, just expressing. _I pushed her higher, and we talked about school, and her crush Connor in her 4th grade class. I giggled at her confession to her tiny crush on her _**Qwiw**_. I smiled and told her that I think Quil likes her too, but not to tell anyone. She giggled, and zipped her lips, the blush spreading across her cheeks.

We went inside, and she ran to Quil, planting a kiss on his cheek taking him by surprise. I suppressed a laugh, and sat down next to Seth, his arm snaking around me. I scanned the room, taking in my surroundings: Jake and Ness settled in the chair together in the corner, Sam was helping Emily in the kitchen cleaning up the latest round of mess, Quil trying to figure out what Claire's kiss meant with her sitting at arm's length next to him, Jared and Kim sitting in a corner, Collin and the other boys were probably playing video games in some other room in the house. It was…_quiet!_ In this house there is never quiet. I cleared my throat, and everyone's eyes flew to me.

"Okay so…who wants to tell me what's up? Why's everyone acting so weird?" I looked everyone in the room in the eyes. I wanted to know the answer, and one way or another I would find out. I caught my dad's eyes first, and searched them, but he knew my tricks, and kept his "poker face" on. Renesmee, my mother for all intensive purposes, -who was more like my best friend- was next. She avoided me all together lately, and it was starting to hurt. I skipped the lovey dovey couples, and plopped back down on the sofa. I buried my head in the crook of Seth's warm cinnamon neck. I placed light kisses on his collarbone, grazing my nails up and down his ribs.

POV: Seth

I shivered, and inched away, something I really hated to do. "Layla, come walk with me," I whispered in her ear, and practically jumped from my spot on the couch. I walked calmly out the door, listening to her footsteps behind me. I sighed, and strode over to Claire's swing-set. "Lay, baby, you know how _that blo-_ err Riley and I have to…um fight for you or what not?" She nodded innocently. _Well fuck! How am I supposed to tell her that that's tonight? She's going to flip some shit. Ugh…okay well just spit it out._ "Well, Sam & Jake decided that the 'duel," I said putting air quotes around it, "is going to be…it's gonna be tonight babe." I searched her face for anything. She had Jake's signature "poker face" on. I ducked my head, and wrapped my arms around her. "Love…I-I'm scared." For the first time in my life, I admitted it. I was scared to fight a bloodsucker. She raised her eyebrow, and cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you scared honey? You've taken on a billion leeches before! Why should Riley be any different?"

"You mean…You don't care if I kill him?"

She sighed, "Well I mean if I had it my way, no one would fight, and I could have you both. But of course, life kind of sucks like that. Everything you wish would happen just doesn't. So if I had to choose, I choose you Seth. I've loved you since the first day I came to La Push. You were right by my side the first time I phased, trying to calm me down, stroking my fur. You were at my side in a flash when you found out about Cam…" Her voice caught, and I pulled her tighter. "You've never left me, and I know you won't."

'_Unless you imprint,' _said the annoying voice in my head. I wanted to scream at it to shut up and mind its own business, but it was right. I groaned, "I would never hurt you on purpose Lays. I just… I'm just thinking, what if I'm not right for you? What if I imprinted on another girl? I couldn't stand to see you hurt like that. Maybe Riley should win tonight." I looked away from her, and let the tears fall.


	11. Hell If I Know

"Are you sure that you're gonna be ok for today without me?" Seth asked for the millionth time.  
"Yes. Now go. You know how the two chiefs get anxious when the ONE person they're holding a ritual for isn't there." I scoffed, appalled at his lack of confidence in my capability to not fall apart. He graced my mouth with one last soft kiss, his plump, warm lips trying to keep my taste on him, before he phased and ran with speed and strength into the mysterious woods. I sighed, touching my bottom lip.  
Swollen.  
I smiled.  
Under the circumstances, Seth would be with Jacob and Sam, performing rituals for the battle tonight. I cringed at the thought of My Seth and Riley, bloodied and wounded, calling out my name-  
"Hey Layla. You reek of Seth. I feel slightly disappointed." He said an icy cool, silky smooth voice.  
Riley.  
I shivered. For good or bad, I couldn't tell. No! It was for bad. It had to be, right? I composed an indifferent, disgusted face as I turn around. The tears are gone. Anger radiates off me in an unnatural heat, burning through the cold winter wind that whipped my hair around my body.  
"You," I say in a distasteful tone, "What do you want? Here to beat another one of my pack to death, standing, looking over your work as you laugh at the blood on your hands? Look at me you murderer! What do you have to say to me now? What can you say that will make me not hate you?" I ask, hissing. Riley, who up until now had been staring at the ground, looked into my eyes, his own glowing; the most brilliant golden, a pure clear color of gold. His eyes, which usually clear and empty, all seeing, were clouded with emotions.  
Remorse.  
Despair.  
And something that there weren't words for.  
A borderline, hair thin, between rage and insanity.  
What was this look of his? And this feeling of mine?  
"I did what I did. I will not beg for the forgiveness that I so want to obtain. I couldn't stand it. Just…not anymore. It was too much, that-"  
"That what?" I asked, cutting him off. I knew that, in some deep cavern of my head, I wanted Riley to have some amazing reason, something that would allow me to jump into his arms. No! I was in love with Seth.  
Right?  
"That hunger in his eyes. That way that he looked at you, wanting the feel of your skin. Which, I can see, you allowed." He said, expressionless.  
"I want to engulf you, entirely. I wish that I could melt you, and drink you in, and keep you in me. I don't need anything but you. I will not apologize for hurting him. For it made me feel a little better, that small shred of hope stood; the hope that if he was dead, you would let me take you in the way I wanted. He was the thing that was holding you back." Riley stated. I let out a small exhale. Suddenly, faster than I thought possible, Riley had his mouth pressed against mine, the familiar taste of his mouth, like ice and sweet tobacco ash, filling me. I stopped thinking, stop listening to the voice that was questioning my sanity. His mouth opened, and I let my tongue slip in, prodding his fangs, his venom slipping into my mouth. For some reason, Riley's venom didn't affect me (as we learned the first time we kissed, almost two years ago.)  
Seth.  
I pushed him away abruptly, covering my mouth. Riley, shocked, started to apologize. I held up my hand, crouching to the ground.  
Just who exactly do you want? Asked my conscience.  
Hell if I know.  
"Layla, for the day, will you accompany me to Seattle?" Riley asked. I sighed. This feeling wasn't going to go away, this feeling that practically wiped away Seth entirely.  
"Yes."


	12. Mayday

**A/N:Okay so I just want to give a HUGE SHOUTOUT TO Roxie I Do Byte. She's amazing and was the only on to point out my gigantic mistake when i posted the wrong chapter. Thanks! On another note, guys, thanks for staying with us through all of everything. We've been trying to think of ideas, and frankly this story has about a billion more twists and turns to it. It will keep you on your feet, that's for sure. Okay so we love you and PLEASE **_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**_**! Even if you hate it, say it. Outloud. Okay sorry I had to go there. Just read, enjoy, & review. I'm done now.**

I stared out the passenger window of Riley's smooth-cruising Lexus, watching as the trees passed. I knew Riley really hated going into Seattle. He'd rather be 'relaxing' –hunting cougars or wrestling grizzlies- in his luxuriously decked out cabin/mansion in the mountains where it was secluded and quiet. I loved the city, buzzing with people, news, and drama, whereas Riley hated it for the same reasons. It was too loud for his sensitive ears, and people were too annoying and talkative to realize the danger they were in.

_Then why go? _I thought to myself sullenly.

_Oh right. He's going because of me._

I gazed at Riley, marveling at the angular structure of his cheek, the strong muscles of his shoulders that were well defined in his Mayday Parade t-shirt. I lift my fingertips to his cheek, cradling his perfect face in my hand.

"Is there a reason you feel like caressing my cheek, Layla?" He asked, his voice whimsical and light, but I could tell he was weak and needed to hunt. The focus in his eyes and the strain in his voice told me my scent was getting to him, so I opened the windows.

"Since when do I need a reason?" I blush, and pull my hair into a sloppy mess of a pony tail. "Actually, I was thinking, let's bail on Seattle, and skip all the lame drama there."

He smiled, and ruffled his hand through the hair that had fallen out of the hair band. "That sounds perfect, just like you. But if you don't mind, I need to go run some...um, errands beforehand. But I'll drop you off beforehand, and then meet you back at your house?" His amber eyes danced, and his skin glowed, a soft white light, as the sun threatened to shine through the clouds. He gently laced his cool fingers with my own, and I sprang from my seat pecking him lightly on the cheek as I opened my door, and got out of his car.

"Go hunt, I'll see you later hun. You should know I can tell when you're um hungry. I mean I was almost your first meal at La Push." I winked and danced to his side of the car. He looked distressed, but I knew he would. I enjoyed teasing him a little too much sometimes, but instantly regret it after. I leaned into his window, "Riley, I was just kidding. You know I could never hold that against you, it was one of the top ten days of my life." I giggled, and skipped into my house thinking.

I gasped when I saw him sitting there looking like a bronze god on my front porch. He hadn't seen me yet, or at least I thought so as I backed up a few steps.

"Hey Lays, where ya going?" He said, calmly. _Oh fuck the calm poker face. I'm in some deep shit. The calm face is always worse than him getting mad. I wish he'd yell at me instead. Aw damn it, I better say something. _

"Oh hey… I-I was just, uh, gonna go for a run." I looked down at my tennis shoes, and track shorts. _At least that was a believable lie. _"I just wanted to drop my purse off. Then I was gonna head out. Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't talked since you started, um, _seeing_ that blo—I mean seeing uh Riley. I just wanted to catch up." He jumped down the stairs, and stood in front of me.

"Okay, just spit it out. What the hell did you come here to talk about? What the fuck could you possible want from me?"


End file.
